Alone Together, a night of love!
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Set two years after the FFI arc, characters' ages 16. When he learns his boyfriend is home alone for next two days, Axel decided to take advantage of this situation and spend this time alone with his lover, with no parents, and no one to stop them as they take their relationship to the next level... Rated M for Yaoi Gouenji x Endou and Sexual scenes (Using English dub names)
1. Chapter 1

**Alone Together, a night of love!**

_**Evening all, here's a short story I came up with, I little treat for some Endou & Gouenji fans. I saw this picture online that I'm using for the cover image and it just gave me a fan girl moment and a brainstorm!**_

**(P.S. Using the English dub names)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Boring Afternoon becomes the Perfect Opportunity **

It was a beautiful sunset on a Saturday afternoon over the pleasant town of Inazuma, the sky was bathed in an orange colour. The town was quiet, there was very little traffic on the roads, a few people walking on the streets, and everything was really calm.

On a familiar street of houses was the home the Inazuma Japan's goalkeeper Mark Evans, he had been spending his Saturday afternoon in bed sleeping. In his room he stretched all over his bed, his mouth wide open as he snored, his window wide open as the wind gently blew into the room.

It had been two years since the FFI ended and most of the Inazuma Japan team were in high school now, of course the first thing Mark did was start a soccer team for when started at Raimon High. But a more personal change in Mark's live was his new relationship with Axel.

Mark and Axel had been together for a year now, it was difficult at first for two as they came gay to their friends and family. But their loved ones supported and accepted them without question. Since they started high school their relationship had become intense.

Axel wanted to be more physical with Mark but their parents wanted them to wait until they were 18 and Mark also wanted them to wait. But today Axel was going to get to the perfect opportunity he truly desired...

* * *

**(Meanwhile on another part of town)**

At a large familiar apartment, this was the home of the ace striker for the Inazuma Japan, Axel Blaze and his family. Inside their apartment building the young platinum teen was in his room just finishing off some homework. Ever since the FFI ended, the team had to return to their homes and their normal routines, Axel was bored out of his mind, if couldn't play soccer with his friends, he wanted to be with Mark...

"**Another Saturday without soccer... Without Mark...'' **Axel said to himself as he paused his writing and he just sighed with boredom

"**Well I'm nearly done with homework and then they'll be nothing for me to do...'' **the platinum hair teen said as he sat back on his chair thinking about what to do after his work

"**I can't practice with others as were all really busy during exam season, beside we get most of our practice during the week'' **he continued thinking out loud as he wondered

"**I could go and see Mark after this... Knowing him he's probably sleeping and hasn't done any of his studies'' **Axel said chuckling to himself not knowing that Mark was doing exactly that

"**I check with him as soon as I finish this...'' **he said as went back to his school work with a faint smile, thinking about his boyfriend

* * *

**(Back at Mark's place)**

The brunette teen was still in a deep sleep, the house was completely deserted, his parents were nowhere inside the house. Suddenly while still in asleep the wind picked up slightly as a stronger breeze, Mark started to mumble in his slumber, his face started twitching and then his eyes started to open.

"**Hmm... Wha...? Is it morning already?'' **the brunette said in sluggish voice as he had awaken, he was rubbing his eyes as felt the light of the setting sun through the window

"**Wait... Where's the alarm, what time is it?''** Mark said to himself as he sat up in his bed looking for his alarm, he placed his hand on his sock draw as he felt his alarm

"**Ah, there it is... Now let's see what time it is?'' **he said as he looked at the device which read 4:30 in the afternoon, Mark saw the numbers and his eyes widen

"**What 4:30! I've slept for eighteen hours, really?'' **he said with a shocked expression on his face, he then paused for a moment and then looked outside the window, then he pulled his covers and stood out of his bed

"**Well I'd get dressed and see what's for lunch?'' **he said as stretched his arms and then headed to the bathroom for a shower

About 15 minutes later Mark came out of the shower, with a orange towel around his waist, his upper body dripping with water, his brown hair wet and his headband around his neck. He went back to bedroom to get dressed, as he entered his room he paused realising that there complete silence.

"**That's weird, why is it so quiet? Mom! Dad!'' **Mark shouted as he called out for his parents but there was no answer, he then went over to bed and saw a folded piece of paper on his sock draw

"**What's that, a note?'' **he said as sat on his bed and unfolded the paper revealing something written on it as he began to read it

_Mark_

_Your father and I have gone to a special convention for the weekend, _

_It's a gathering with our old college friends, so will be gone until Sunday evening._

_There some money if wanna order some takeout or something, and their some food in the fridge_

_We left you to sleep, so when you wake up please phone us to let us know your fine._

_Much love, your mother _

_XXX_

"**Oh so that's why mom didn't wake me up, they left me to sleep... So I guess I'm on my own for the weekend?'' **Mark said to himself smiling faintly as he lay back on his bed with only the towel as his clothing

* * *

**(A while later back at Axel's place)**

It had been about an hour since Axel finished his homework, he was just watching TV in the living room, his father had gone out for a business trip and was back tonight and Julia had to visit their grandparents for the weekend. He had the whole apartment to himself but with nothing to do, just then he decided to give Mark a call to see what he was doing. He took his mobile and started typing a text to Mark's mobile...

'_**Hey Mark, how are you, good hopefully... Listen, what are doing today? Are you free to meet up later?' **_Axel typed as he pressed the send waiting for a reply, when about 2 minutes later his phone vibrated

'_**Hi Axel! I'm fine, just got dressed and having something to eat... My parents went on a trip, so I'll be home alone till tomorrow evening so I'm free, why what did you have in mind?' **_Mark answered him in a replying text message, Axel read his boyfriend text and then he smiled

'**Oh I just got an idea, how about I come over and stay the night with you... It's been a while since we've had some time to ourselves. I can make something for us and we can just relax' **Axel typed on his phone and then pressed the button again as waited for Mark's reply

'**That sounds great Axel, my mom left some money so if you want I can get some groceries for you, It'll be nice just the two of us for the night. So what time should you come round?' **Axel's boyfriend replied as the platinum haired teen smirked with joy

'**I'll come round about 5:30 and don't worry about the groceries, I'll bring some stuff. I'll see ya later Mark X' **Axel typed with a slightly sinister smirk on his face as he as he found the perfect opportunity with no parents around it would just be him and Mark alone together

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter I'll work on chapter 2 tomorrow and hopefully will be done and ready by then. Please leave the reviews for this chapter, also the new chapter for Broken bonds of lovers will be completed by Friday hopefully and uploaded. Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just me and you, a romantic evening**

The sun had almost set of Inazuma city, the sky was a purplish colour and the clouds were a faint blue now. Axel was on his way to Mark's place, he had left a message for his father saying exactly that he was staying at a 'friend's' home for the night. He didn't want his father know that he was planning to stay at his boyfriend's house for the whole night, without Mark's parents around.

Axel wasn't going to let this slip through his fingers, it had been a while since he and Mark had some alone time. But mainly with their parents away, the flame striker had something special planned for his gullible goalkeeper boyfriend. He wanted to convince Mark to do something with him that would take their relationship to the next level.

He had just come up to Mark's street, only a couple of blocks down the road, he was wearing casual white hoodie under his orange jacket with blue side stripes, along with his brown pants and red sneakers. He had a plastic bag which had some groceries for the dinner he was going to make for Mark, as good as Mark was at soccer, but so good as soccer.

"**Ah, here we are...'' **the spiky haired teen said to himself as he had reached Mark's door and then knocked it twice waiting for a reply, when he heard the door begin to unlock

"**Hi Mark, it's great to se...'' **Axel was cut off when he was suddenly tackled by Mark as they fell to the floor, he had his arms tightly around Axel's neck, his bag dropped to the floor as he felt Mark's cheek resting on his, Mark was wearing his green t-shirt with a golden lightning blot on it and cream pants

"**Hi Axel, I missed you! I'm so glad you're here with me!'' **Mark said as Axel tried to get him off, but then Mark kissed him on the cheek and Axel started to blush a bright pink

"**Yeah, I'm really glad I'm here with you Mark'' **Axel said as he held Mark closer to him, rubbing his cheek against Mark's with his eyes closed

The two boys stayed like that for a good five minutes until Axel snapped out of their tender moment, he gently patted Mark who got off of him. He helped Axel up and then got his bag as Mark led Axel into his house closing the door behind him, Axel looked around the hallway of the familiar setting. He headed straight to the kitchen with Mark following him, they entered the large kitchen as Axel placed the bag on a counter.

"**So whatcha get at the supermarket Axel?'' **the brunette eagerly asked his boyfriend as he tried to look in the plastic bag when Axel quickly slapped his arm stopping him

"**No, it's a surprise, you'll just have to wait and see... I want this to be...'' **Axel said as he started to blush slightly as he couldn't finish his sentence

"**You want this to be what Axel?'' **Mark asked looking at him curiously as Axel tried to finish his sentence as Mark moved slightly closer to him

"**I want this to be really special for you Mark'' **Axel finished as his face was slightly red as he looked away from Mark so he wouldn't see him but suddenly he felt a pair of arms around him and turned to see Mark

"**Ah Axel, you're making me blush, that's so sweet... But you don't have to do that'' **Mark said hugging his boyfriend with bright pink blush on his face as Axel smiled

"**No, it's okay... I want to do this for you, tonight might be the only night will get to be alone for a while'' **Axel answered as he put his arms around Axel and kissed him on his forehead

"**Yeah I guess you're right... So let's really have some fun tonight!'' **Mark said with his signature grin looking at Axel who smiled back

Mark let go of his boyfriend as he left to go and get something leaving Axel alone to get started on their dinner, but the Inazuma goalkeeper was right though, Axel was going to make this a night was gonna be one to remember, in more ways than one...

* * *

**(1 hour later)**

Axel had been cooking for a while, since he knew where all the equipment for cooking was in the Evans' household and he was an excellent cook, it was really easy for him. He had forbade Mark from coming into the kitchen while he cooked, leaving the goalkeeper to just watch TV and go through some old videos during the FF and FFI tournaments.

Axel had prepared some rice balls with fried pork and shrimp, two small bowls of ramen and for desert some fresh ice cream he picked from the convenience store earlier. When he was finished he called into the kitchen for their dinner, the brunette came into the room he was entranced by the intoxicating aroma of the food his boyfriend made for him.

"**Whoa, everything looks so good... I can't believe you made this for us Axel?'' **Mark said with eyes widen, slight drool coming from his mouth as looked at every dish before sitting down on a table with Axel

"**Well I did say I wanted to make this special for us, I hope like everything?'' **Axel told him with a smile on his face as gave Mark a pair of chopsticks

"**I just know that everything gonna good, so what are we waiting for?'' **Mark said with eager as placed his hands together as did Axel

"**Thanks for the food!'' **the two said in union and in a matter of seconds Mark attacked his dish as small pieces of food went flying everywhere

"**Take it easy Mark, the food's not going anywhere, relax'' **Axel said but Mark couldn't hear over the sound of him stuffing his face with food, while Axel simply laughed

"**Mhmm, this is some of the best food I've ever tasted!'' **Mark said with a mouth full of food as Axel could barely understand him which made him laugh even more

Axel continued to watch Mark unique style of eating, while enjoying the food on his plate, about 10 minutes later Mark and Axel had finished their plates. Then Axel took their plates and placed in the sink, and then he placed two small glass bowls of strawberry ice cream, each one with a triangle wafer and chocolate syrup. Just within in seconds Mark rushed into his desert just like his meal.

"**This ice cream tastes just as great as the dinner you made, thanks a lot Axel!'' **Mark said thanking him as took a spoonful the pink ice cream

"**Thanks, I'm really glad you liked it Mark'' **Axel said as he took a spoon of his frozen desert, he just watched his boyfriend eating and just smiled

"**Yeah I can't wait the next time you cook for me! Maybe I can cook for you the next time?'' **the brunette teen said with a grin as Axel smiled even bigger at Mark's statement

"**Sure, I can't wait for you to cook...'' **Axel said in a slightly sarcastic tone, Mark smiled as he continued to eat his ice cream, as he eat a large drop of melted ice cream splashed on his cheek

"**Hey, you've gotta a little something on your face'' **Axel said as Mark looked dumbfounded by what he said, Axel smirked and then got off his seat and went to Mark's side

"**Don't worry... I'll get it for you'' **the platinum haired teen said with a smirk as he placed his hands on Mark's shoulders, got closer to him and then licked the ice cream off his cheek

"**That tasted even sweeter than the ice cream...'' **Axel said as he licked Mark's cheek a second time, while Mark had remained completely frozen the whole time, he was blushing a deep pink, his eyes widen

"**Axel...'' **he couldn't even bring the words as he felt so warm and flustered, he looked at Axel deeply as they were facing each other, then Mark's eyes were half opened as his lips met Axel's

Mark dropped the spoon he had his hand as he put his arms around Axel's neck, kissing him deeper. His eyes were closed completely as he slowly opened his mouth letting his boyfriend's tongue enter, with that Axel's tongue started to swim around the cavern of Mark's mouth. The young goalkeeper started to move his tongue as it danced with Axel's, Mark moaned and gasped each time their tongues twisted around each other.

* * *

**(Axel's POV)**

_I could taste Mark's... Strawberries, I guess it was ice cream I could taste on his tongue..._

_Everything was coming together perfectly, I just need to speed things up..._

I placed one of my arms around Mark's waist while we were still snogging, and I started to run my other hand up his shirt. Lucky for me he just had on this shirt, I slowly traced my fingers up from his abdomen and then to his chest. Then reaching his chest I started to feel around for my target, everything was hard... But then

"**Found one...'' **I said as I placed two of my fingers on one of Mark's soft nipples, it was so soft and tender compared to the rest of Mark's body

As I started to play with the tender area of his chest I felt Mark's body flinch, he moaned louder and started to fidget and then he broke the kiss gasping for air. I continued to play with his nipple as he moaned further, his face was so red and he was sweating all over, he was breathing heavy.

"**Wait... Axel, don't do that... I feel... Really hot, stop I...'' **he couldn't even speak as moved on to his other nipple, he let out a quick scream and then moaned louder as he placed his arms on my shoulder

"**Wait, wait, Axel please stop, we can't?'' **Mark replied as I felt trying to push me off, I understood and stopped playing with his nipples, and then let go of him

"**Are you alright Mark...?'' **I asked him as he resting on me, I could still hear him breathing heavy, he felt really hot, I could feel his heartbeat, I really wanted this... So much!

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Mark was breathing heavy slightly and then he got up as Axel stood up with him, Mark's was stilling blushing a faint red, his face running with a few drops of sweat. He then looked at Axel as there was a moment of silence between them, Axel looked a bit worried but then Mark smiled brightly at his boyfriend. The flame striker had a confused look on his face and then suddenly Mark hugged him.

"**That felt really nice... It just got a little hot and your hands... You made me feel...'' **Mark didn't finish his sentence as he let go of Axel, who then placed his hand on Mark's head

"**It's okay, I understand... It was really nice kissing you and... Touching you'' **Axel smiled as started to move his arm from Mark's head to his shoulders

"**Yeah I guess we got carried away... So what do you wanna do now? Watch a movie?'' **Mark asked Axel who was smirking at Mark as took his hand

"**I have an idea... If you don't mind, I wanna take advantage of this... But only if your sure you wanna do it?'' **Axel said as Mark was really curious about what Axel wanted

"**Ah yeah sure... What did you have in mind?'' **Mark said feeling curious about what Axel had plan, then Axel got closer and whispered something in Mark's ear, suddenly his face went completely red

"**What! You wanna... Do that... Really?'' **the brown haired goalkeeper said as he stepped back a few steps back as he twiddled his fingers he looked so nervous but then Axel rested his hand on Mark's cheek

"**I won't let you do anything you don't wanna do... I love you Mark Evans, I want us to take our love further... Please?'' **Axel said as Mark listened to what he said, his eyes went watery and there was complete silence, Axel looked down taking Mark's silence as a no but then

"**OK... I love you so, I'll do it... I'm ready'' **Mark said with a faint smile as Axel looked at him as he smiled as well, the platinum haired teen kissed his boyfriend as Mark took his hand leading him out of the kitchen as they went upstairs to his room

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Evening everyone, hoped you like the chapter took me all day to do, I'll get to work on the last chapter tomorrow along with chapter 7 for Broken bonds of lovers. Please leave your reviews for the chapter and hopefully this story will be done by tomorrow, in the next chapter Axel and Mark now alone being to take the next step for their relationship...**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ending with a night of passionate love**

Mark was sitting on his bed, his hands on his knees as he looked down, he was feeling really nervous about what was he and his boyfriend were planning to do. Axel had gone to use the bathroom while the goalkeeper just sat in his room wondering about how he and Axel were going to make love.

His heart was racing rapidly with fear, it was the same feeling he always had during the team's soccer matches during FFI tournament. Just then the goalkeeper sat back on his bed as he was now looking at the ceiling, his face was sweating and blushing with a pink tone as begun to think the subject more.

* * *

**(Mark's POV)**

_**I'm I... I'm I ready for this? I mean this isn't such a bad thing to worry about? **_

_**It's not like we're playing a serious soccer match, or playing against aliens or something... **_

_**Still... I can feel my heart beating, the sound of it overtook everything else I could hear...**_

"**But what Axel said to me... He really does love me huh?'' **I said out loud, hearing that made me really happy, if Axel wanted to take our love further then its fine with me

_Just then I heard a door from afar open, then some footsteps coming towards my room. I quickly sat up to see Axel just standing in my bedroom doorway and he... He was... He was shirtless! _

_Most of his clothes were gone, all he was wearing was his long orange boxers and his special pendant that Julia gave him. He was just smiling at me, it made me feel really hot, I could feel the sweat running down my body._

"**Sorry I took so long, I was just getting ready... Do you wanna get ready in there too? Or can I get you ready...'' **he said smiling at me as he started to walk towards me, I could feel my heart beat even more

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Mark's face was a deep shade of pink as he back further onto to his bed as Axel crawled onto the mattress as he was over Mark, inches away from his face. The flame striker had a sweet smile on his face while Mark was slightly looking away trying not to make eye contact with him. Axel smile vanished as he had a plain expression on his face as he suddenly was lying flat on Mark making the brunette blush red.

"**Uh, umm... Axel, I'm kinda... I need to... Can you...'' **Mark was trying to bring the words to his mouth but he was just speaking gibberish, suddenly he felt Axel's lips pressed against his, after a minute he broke the kiss

"**I'm sorry Axel... It just that I'm kinda nervous about doing this'' **Mark said with his arms around Axel who then moved towards Mark's ear and began to whisper something

"**There's nothing wrong with saying no Mark... But if you still wanna do this, will take this nice and slow... I want to feel the heat from your body against mine'' **Axel whispered which made Mark's eyes water and his face blush even deeper

"**Axel... I... Okay... I'm really ready for this. Can you help me... help me undress'' **Mark said in a faint tone which made Axel blush faintly and then smirk

With that said Axel now on his knees with Mark under him started to put his hands up the brunette's shirt running his chest as Mark moaned with joy. He started to pull the shirt up and with Mark's arms straight the shirt went over his head revealing the young goalkeeper's toned abs. Once he got the shirt off, Axel simply tossed it aside and starting to kiss and lick Mark's neck and began to move down.

"**Ah... Ah, Axel... that feels... that feels so good!'' **Mark moaned out hugging Axel, who was at a familiar spot on Mark's body, Axel stared at his boyfriend tender pink nipples

"**So you like this huh? Good... Then this will make you feel even better'' **the spiky haired teen said as slowly licked one of Mark's nipple making the brunette's body flinch as he continued to lick and suck the tender area

"**So hot... My body feels so hot! Don't... Don't stop, please... I want... I want more'' **Mark moaned out as Axel played with Mark's other nipple with other still in his mouth

* * *

**(Axel's POV)**

_**Everything went from good to better...**_

_**Mark was enjoying this so far, now it was time to move further...**_

_**I could feel his breathing as his chest moved with each breath he took...**_

_I knew what I was going to do next as released Mark's nipple from my mouth, the taste was still on my tongue, and once again I trailed down his body until I reached his pants. _

_I smirked as started to undo his trousers, he was starting to sit up wondering what I was doing, with all the buttons done I pulled the pants off and dropped them on the ground._

"**What are yo... what are you doing?'' **he asked me as I simply smiled at him as I groped his boxers, and stroking and rubbing his private area

"**Axel... Ah, it feels funny... my... my... It's getting, getting... hard'' **he moaned as I felt a hard rock bulge growing in his boxers, I could mine getting hard from this

"**That's good... So is mine, now then... let's take these off'' **I said I placed my hand in his boxers slowly pulling them off, suddenly Mark covered his private area, his face completely red

"**Hey, what's wrong with you? Mark you don't to hide anything from me, I wanna see it'' **I told him as put my hands on his as he slowly removed them

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Mark closed his eyes as his 7 inched fully erected member was revealed, the brunette was breathing deep as his erection had been released from his boxers. Axel simply looked at it and blushed, and then the platinum haired teen stood and started to pull of his boxers exposing his 9 inch manhood. Mark opened his eyes as he couldn't feel Axel on him, then he saw his boyfriend completely naked, he looked at Axel was a dream.

"**Hmm... Do you like what you see Mark?'' **Axel said smirking as Mark snapped out of his trance with an embarrassment look on his face as Axel went back on top of his boyfriend

"**Can you feel that...? The warmth that are bodies are making from being in contact'' **Axel whispered into Mark's ear as he pressed his member against Mark's as the two rubbed against each other

"**That feels really good, your body... Your cock and my... Are rubbing... Together, they feel... wet and hot'' **Mark said in a slightly exhausted tone as the two members were leaking a clear substance making it a warm and sticky feeling

"**Yeah... Feels so good, I don't want this feeling to stop...'' **Axel said with him and Mark stilling rubbing their members together, for about a few more minutes Axel had his member from Mark's to his entrance

"**Are you ready for this Mark...?'' **Axel asked Mark with the tip of his wet cock gently rubbing on Mark's hole as both boys were breathing heavily

"**Y... Yeah... I'm ready Axel, I wanna feel it... Inside me...'' **Mark answered as Axel laid flat on Mark kissing his neck and cheek and then snogging him

Axel spread Mark's legs apart as began to slowly push his member into Mark, using the clear substance as a lubricant. Mark moaned with through his kiss with Axel as he felt the tight pain, Axel deepen the kiss to take Mark's focus off the pain as he continued to enter Mark. Finally Axel's 9 inch was halfway inside Mark with the brunette moaning trying to get comfortable, then Axel began thrusting in and out Mark slowly.

With each thrust Axel took into Mark, his boyfriend's body flinched with pain, as he wrapped his arms around Axel, his hand tightly gripped on the striker's spiky hair. His eyes began to fill with tears, he wanted to cry but he was trying hiding it from Axel, he tried to hold it in but Axel was thrusting faster. Just then Mark whimpered loudly as Axel heard him as he suddenly stopped moving.

"**Mark... Are you alright... Does... It's hurting you isn't it?'' **Axel said looking at Mark's face, he was sweating and crying as Axel looked concerned as he placed his hand on Mark's face

"**We can stop now... I don't want you to feel pain...'' **Axel told Mark with a sad look on his face as was about to get off Mark but suddenly the brunette wrapped himself around Axel

"**No... Don't... Don't stop... It's okay... I want you keep going...'' **Mark said breathing heavy between as Axel was sitting on his bed with Mark sitting between his legs

"**Mark, you don't have to prove anything... Its okay to st...'' **Axel was cut off when Mark rested his head on Axel's shoulder and started to kiss and lick his neck

"**I love you Axel... I don't care about the pain... As long as it you, it feels... good'' **Mark with a faint smile hugging Axel tightly who still looked worried but then he smiled faintly

"**Alright then... Will continue like this, you ready?'' **Axel asked Mark as he placed his hands on Mark's face kissing him deeply, then he slowly pulled down Mark's headband down to his neck as he kissed his forehead

"**Yeah, ok... I'm ready to go'' **the goalkeeper said looking deeply at Axel whose arms were now wrapped around Mark's waist as he started to his member in and out of Mark

"**How's this feel now...'' **Axel asked Mark while he was gently thrusting into his boyfriend as Mark moaned quietly with thrust the striker took into him

"**It... It feels different... Kinda tickles... It's making me feel...'' **Mark was trying to say something as he felt his erect member, Axel smiled as he Mark's harden erection against his stomach

"**Looks like your body's enjoying this then Mark... I'll speed up a little, and while I do that... But first, turn around '' **Axel said with a smile as he Mark was blushing a pink tone

Mark did as his boyfriend said with his back now to Axel still sitting between Axel, his neck was titled as Axel was kissing and nibbling on Mark's neck. With one hand Axel was stroking Mark's member making him more aroused, and with the other hand he was playing and pinching the brunette's nipple.

Mark was moaning with pure pleasure by these actions as he was now gently moving up and down on Axel's wet erection with his boyfriend thrusting in a rhythm with Mark's movement. Both boys were moaning with enjoyment as they sped up their movements more and more.

The expression on Mark's face had changed, his eyes were half open, he had drunken smile on his face with slight drool running down his mouth. While Axel's eyes were closed tightly he was smiling and moaning with member tightly inside Mark, the heat from their bodies, the sweat running down everywhere.

* * *

**(Later on)**

The two lovers had changed their positions, Mark was underneath Axel, and he was on his knees and hands. Axel's arms were tightly wrapped around Mark as he thrusting rapidly into his entrance, Mark was moaning and screaming with pleasure and pain. Axel's member was completely wet and sticky along with Mark's, Axel was panting and moaning with each thrust he took into Mark.

"**Ah Axel, I can feel something... My cock, it feels funny, it feels like I'm...'' **Mark tried to say something but Axel took one of his hand and started stroking Mark's manhood

"**I know... Mine too, together... I want us to release together'' **Axel said as the two were reaching the climax, Mark's tight entrance was a tender wet area

"**Release...? Axel, you're... Inside me, it feels good, I can't stop... My heart is racing'' **the brunette said moaning in between each word as he felt like he about to collapse

"**I wanna look at you... Before we... I want to look into your eyes Mark'' **Axel said in a breathless tone as he suddenly pulled his member out of Mark's entrance

Mark was still on his hands and knees breathing heavily, as Axel who was kneeling behind him. The two returned to their original position with Mark on his back and Axel lying on top of him. The two were kissing deeply, their arms wrapped one another, and Axel's wet erection was once again inside Mark as he continued to make love to his boyfriend. Mark moaned loudly uncontrollable as his entire felt like static electricity, he face was a flustered pink with Axel's movement as fast as possible.

"**Axel, its coming, its coming out... Something's coming out of my...'' **Mark tried to bring the words to his mouth as he was about to reach a climax

"**I know... Ah Mark, I'm coming, ah I'm coming!'' **Axel shouted as he gave Mark a few more thrust before suddenly a white liquid shot out of Axel's tip into Mark,

The goalkeeper screamed as his member did the same releasing strands of a white substance onto his and Axel's stomach Mark eyes widen as his body reached its limits as suddenly passed out, everything thing numb and electric, Axel's forehead was now pressed against Mark's.

His eyes closed as he gasped for air, the sweat running down his entire body. He had his arms still tightly around his exhausted lover, he had all his strength as well as he slowly pulled his now limp member out of Mark. He got off Mark and was now lying beside him...

"**Mark...'' **Axel said breathless looking at Mark beside as he gently stroked Mark's face as he was now sleeping, the platinum haired teen smiled faintly at his sleeping partner

* * *

**(About an hour later)**

Axel and Mark were sitting in the shower, Mark was still unconscious as Axel had carried him to the bathroom. The sprinkle of warm water ran over the two as Axel washed and cleaned Mark who was resting on him, the brunette mumbled as he felt the water run on him.

The striker was washing away the white essence as it ran down the drain along with the soap. After the shower Axel got dressed in some shorts he found in Mark's room, as well as dressing Mark in a shirt and boxers. His boyfriend was still asleep completely drained from making love.

It was just about after midnight now, Axel had left Mark to sleep in his bed as he had changed Mark's bed sheet and had put it to wash along with their dirty clothes. He had cleaned up the dishes they had left from their dinner and once he was finished, he had gone back upstairs to sleep with his boyfriend.

Axel had returned to bedroom as he returned to his boyfriend's side in the bed, they covered over a fresh quilt and Mark was resting on Axel's chest snuggled deeply in Axel. The spiky haired teen smiled faintly gently stroked Mark's locks of hair as he kissed him on his forehead, before he closed his eyes falling asleep.

The night had passed as the two lovers were in each other's arms, the sun was starting rise with previous night fading under the light. In their deep sleep the two were smiling in enjoyment from their night of passion...

* * *

**The End**

**Hey everyone hoped you enjoyed the ending of this story, took a while to write this Yaoi filled chapter. Leave your reviews for this story telling what you think, I'll be updating my Broken Bonds of Lovers as soon as possible as possible. Bye for now!**


End file.
